


down and out

by cacodaemonia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacodaemonia/pseuds/cacodaemonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You must be wondering about it, what abilities there are out there apart from yours? I am Suho, Guardian. Surely my power would be to do with my name?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	down and out

Suho walks with impossibly long strides for the length of his legs. His shoes are polished to a malevolent black gleam and make clacking sounds on the marble. Minseok has to run a little to keep up, and he almost bumps into him as he comes to a smooth stop in front of a door. He turns to face Minseok.

"This isn't for the light-hearted, you understand. And once you step into my office, you can no longer get out of this."

Minseok gulps,  but he nods. Suho quirks the corners of his mouth into a smile, and he opens the door.

"No turning back, Mr Bartender. Welcome to Machine. Please, sit," Suho gestures at a black leather seat.

"Machine?" Minseok echoes, settling cautiously.

"A rather fitting name, I think. We are efficient, untraceable. High in demand although our fees are exorbitant. I believe that with your abilities, you'll be able to meet our standards.

Have you ever used your powers for anything other than restocking your bar on a busy night, or fancy tricks to impress a woman? Ever used them to kill a man, Minseok?"

Minseok remains quiet. Suho laughs with a clap of his hands.

"Brilliant, I daresay that you will have a certain technique?  Cleaner than mine, I suppose. Hard not to be. You must be wondering about it, what abilities there are out there apart from yours? I am Suho, Guardian. Surely my power would be to do with my name?"

He smiles mirthlessly. Minseok knows his curiosity is plain on his face.

"The human body is 80% water," Suho says. The water floats out of the ornate vase on his table, warping into a human figure, dancing on the crimson roses. "So I just…"

Suho's fingers fly out from the fist that they're in, and the water splatters.

"Quite messy, I must say, but most effective."

Minseok feels the bile rise in his throat.

 

 

They tried to put him in the dark, see. Baekhyun doesn't like the dark.

Baekhyun had glowed with a light so bright that he'd blinded all of them. The kids trying to shove him into the broom closet, the teacher who didn't care to stop them, the girl who sat in the back left corner, that he had a big crush on. They'd screamed in terror as their eyes burned. And he'd fled. He'd ran out of there, and he'd gotten lost.

He wailed, and cried, until he realised that the sun hadn't gone down, that it was still in the highest point in the sky.

A lean boy with jet black hair came towards him, trees going through the four seasons as he walked past each thick trunk.

"This is my Neverland," he said, leaves fluttering down around them. "But you can join me if you want."

 

 

"Hurry the fuck up, Jongin. They're pretty bloody stupid, but they're still going to realise in a bit that the security camera's gone off,"

Jongin grins at him. There's a distinctive glint in his eye that Jongdae does not like.

"Relax, hyung. It'll take less than a second for me to zip us out of here. Can't we just admire our brilliance - mainly mine, of course - for a few moments."

"You are such a little shit. Do you want me to electrocute you."

Jongin wiggles his eyebrows.

"Didn't realise that you were into that kind of thing, Chenchen."

Jongdae opens his mouth to retort but Jongin zips forward and places a finger on his lips.

"Don't ruin my fun, hyung. Isn't there just something so thrilling about the possibility of being caught at any time?"

"No," Jongdae says sternly, stepping back. Jongin only steps in closer.

"Aw, c'mon hyung! Let's play a little." Jongin grabs Jongdae's wrist and guides his hand down. He's already half-hard.

"Fuck you," Jongdae sighs, giving in. He'd always been number one on everybody's to-shut-the-fuck-up list, until Jongin came along.

Jongin leers.

"Yes, I believe you are about to."

 

 

"Burn," Chanyeol says excitedly. His eyes flicker red in front of the fire. "I'm going to make the whole world burn."

When Chanyeol gets _too_ excited (read: 99.7% of the time), his hair turns to flame. Luhan's hands, once the pale pink paws of a son of a rich family, have long since become a motley of colours, calloused and scarred. Burned.

The sirens come, but not fast enough. Luhan tugs at Chanyeol's arm. If the pads of his fingers could still feel, Luhan would've shrieked and pulled away from the blood boiling in his veins.

"Come on, Yeol," he sing-songs. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah?" Chanyeol says, turning and looking down. "Okay."

They turn away from the twenty-storey apartment building, wings of flame painting the night sky behind them. A woman screams behind the wheel of her sedan as they step into the middle of the street.

Luhan flicks his hand, annoyed. The car hurtles into a brick wall and bursts into flame.

"People these days," he sighs.

Chanyeol laughs, deep and throaty.

"I know, right." His eye twitches as he smiles too wide for his face.

 

 

Normally, it'd be cold if you were a kilometre up in the air, but Kris hasn't had to worry about since he was nineteen and he'd met a whirlwind of fifteen-year-old-boy sweeping through the skies above the East China Sea. Sehun had knocked them both off course in his shock and they'd almost plunged into the water before Kris had recovered his wits and flew them onto solid ground.

In fact, they never have to worry about the cold ever, because Sehun wraps warm air from along the equator around the both of them even as they walk down the street. They could, theoretically, walk through the mountains of Serbia stark naked without freezing. Theoretically.

Instead they bum around holiday destinations and steal out of convenience stores. Which is _not_ very convenient when Sehun's hair colours of choice are bubblegum pink and grass green. (Sehun thought it was funny to dye his pubes green too and scrawl _Keep off the grass_ in texta across the flat plane of his stomach.)

"Oh Sehun!" Kris growls. "Do you find it amusing to play hide and seek in the rolling hills of the countryside? I have been looking for you for _two hours_. And I will not baby you when you come whining to me tomorrow about your sunburn!"

Sehun laughs at him.

(Kris babies Sehun when he comes whining to him about his sunburn.)

 

 

"Ow! Shit Kyungsoo, can't you learn to control your strength a little better?" Yixing grimaces as his wrist snaps back into place.

"Sorry," Kyungsoo says, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. His expression has changed over time, from panicked and stricken when he'd accidentally broken three of Yixing's ribs when they'd first met, to sheepish and remorseful after many injuries, generally of the fatal variety.

"C'mon, what would happen if one day splintered bone doesn’t pop back into my leg ? My neck doesn't twist back the right way?"

"Don't say that! I'm trying, Xing, I really am!" Tears spring to Kyungsoo's eyes. Yixing sighs.

"Okay, just- Just try a little harder, for me? I'd like to try going one day without an injury."

Kyungsoo nods, and Yixing smiles at him. He holds out his hand.

"Let's get going, Soo. We're going to be late."

Kyungsoo takes Yixing's hand tentatively. There's a sickening crunch.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think i should keep a wip graveyard on here l o l. sitting on some for more than year, e.g. above. funny story i have chanyeol werewolf fic. maybe it was my terribad wip that made sm decide that exo should prance around as wolves.


End file.
